The present invention relates generally to adjustable fasteners for tightening body-encircling members around an appropriate portion of a wearer's body, such as adjustable hat bands, belts, animal collars and the like.
Belts, animal collars and similar straps for encircling a wearer's waist or an animal's neck typically have a buckle at one end through which the other strap end is threaded and adjustably secured. The free end of the strap typically lies loosely on the outside of the loop formed by the fastened belt. Various types of buckles are known, and most consist of one or more rings of metal or the like, through which the free strap end is drawn, tightened, and then secured. Similar fastening devices are used for adjusting the fit of a hat by selectively reducing or increasing the diameter of a hat band extending around the internal periphery of the hat. The loose or free strap end can be a problem and may allow the strap to slip back and loosen the band.